


士可杀不可辱/You Can Kill Me But You Can't Fuck Me

by alloverthemoon



Series: My England National Highschool [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: First Time, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, 沙雕文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 加里内维尔和卡拉格终究走到了每一对情侣都必经的这一步。





	士可杀不可辱/You Can Kill Me But You Can't Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> 英格兰高中世界观  
> 其实就是嘴炮第一次的故事。  
> 没有严格意义上的车，全是擦边球（？？  
> 沙雕能量爆表。  
> Warning：因为世界观设定以及具体timeline的原因，这个世界的嘴炮两人大概都是奔三这个样子。  
> 设定而已，不要多计较。
> 
> 标题让我笑了两个小时 我是不是笑点太奇怪了。

事情是这样的。

他们已经交往——情侣意义上的交往——有一个多月了。

内维尔现在回忆一下，还觉得有点不太真实。但是刚刚过去的三个月里，每一件事却又都是真的。他和卡拉格干了所有情侣该干和不该干的事，比如在海德公园喂鹅，星期一的晚上去VUE看电影，互相送对方回家到门口然后按在门上留个深吻再走，还有去Nandos吃饭。（对于最后一条，内维尔持保留意见，因为他们其实是加班加到九点多没吃晚饭，且公司旁边那时候还开着的唯一一家能吃正经菜的餐厅就只有Nandos了，并不是说他们故意要挑什么十几岁年轻人喜欢的傻逼约会圣地。更何况那天晚上他们吃饭的时候，看鸡肉和感叹“我饿死了”和“妈的这鸡真好吃”的次数比含情脉脉地盯着对方和互相说恶心情话的次数多多了。）

总而言之就是，一切进行得都不错。

一般当两个人的关系进行到“不错”的时候，什么事情就应该发生了。

内维尔很清楚这一点，他知道卡拉格也同样清楚这一点。

毕竟都是奔三的成年人了，在这一点上，他们和高中里的青少年小情侣还是有本质上的区别。什么“这次亲热的时候你只能摸我胸！”的傻逼事儿他们是绝对不会干的（这样想想，幸好他们俩还都处于比较傻逼的年纪的时候没能看上对方）。

但是这种事也不是说来就来的。

各种奇怪的暗示大概是从两个星期开始的，首先是开会时，卡拉格的脚一直在以一种极不正常的频率不停地碰他的脚，两个人鞋子撞到一起发出的声音让坐在对面的亨利都忍不住整张脸皱得跟柠檬似的，大有一种“天啊楼下就是Premier Inn要不要我送你们去开房？”的感觉。其次就是内维尔和卡拉格两人开始频繁地，在对话中有意无意地加一些微妙的双关语——他们把这称作“揶揄”，对于尚不清楚他俩关系的人来说，这可能也就是“揶揄”。可对于知道他们已经在一起，并且知道他们俩离进行交换体液的神圣活动就差临门一脚的人来说，这种充斥着“T-bag”和“我不介意你‘快了’”的对话只能让和他们俩比较熟的办公室朋友们大呼卧槽，并表示求你们俩了别说了我们真的不想知道你们的性生活细节。

而在这个星期三，办公室里终于有人忍不住了。

蒂埃里·假法国人·真伦敦人·亨利抿着嘴目光如炬地看卡拉格看了能有一分多钟，在经受了长时间的视觉和听觉的双重折磨之后，生性热情浪漫的法国人终于再也受不了英国人的假正经和闷骚，扒着格子间的小桌板，越过了半个身位凑到卡拉格的面前：“你能不能不要再盯着内维尔的屁股看了？”

卡拉格立刻收回目光，装作根本没有在看内维尔屁股的样子，吃惊地感叹道：“蒂埃里！”

“听着。”亨利就差抓起卡拉格的手对他进行性教育了，“Carra，你和Gaz都是成年人了，我求你们俩有什么想干的就快干。否则再过几天，办公室里不知道你们俩已经搞在一起的都要知道这儿有两只雄性动物发情了——看在上帝的份上，这还没到春天呢！”

亨利痛心疾首，雷德纳普嘻嘻哈哈。卡拉格若有所思，内维尔……内维尔他……

内维尔慌得一匹。

是的。谁也没有想到，像个老司机一样在办公室和卡拉格实时飙车，把办公室所有和他们一个桌的人都甩得接近晕车眩晕呕吐的内维尔，在和卡拉格做爱这件事上——

充满了慌张。

这不能怪内维尔。如果你把你27岁的人生从青春期到大学毕业的这段时间都用来暗恋一个根本不可能和你在一起的人，而把后半段的时间都用在将自己埋进朝五晚九的索命工作里的话，你是不可能有时间去谈恋爱的。也就是说内维尔根本没有正当的渠道享受性生活。

至于不正当的渠道——

他倒也不是没有试过Gay吧一夜情这种操作，但约炮说起来容易做起来难，内维尔对夜店的环境真的是敬谢不敏，从高中时就是这样了，再加上经历过几次独自坐在吧台无人搭讪的尴尬经历之后，内维尔彻底将找个陌生人来帮自己破处这件事抛到了脑后，决定还是修身养性。老婆长的丑，活到九十九，清心寡欲也没什么不好。

但所有的一切，都会在你终于有一天要和另一个人上床的时候，变成你的心理障碍。

首先，27了还是处男本来就很丢脸。其次，内维尔依然不能确定……这话说出来他自己都觉得害羞，但是却是个真正的困扰，那就是……自己的性吸引力。

人生最悲哀的事情可能就是你17岁的时候脱光了站在镜子面前，盯着自己的身体检视着每一处的瑕疵和丑陋然后绝望地关灯睡觉，而一切到了27岁之后依然没有任何改变。他和17岁时已经完全不一样了，他长胖了，而且脸上也多了点……皱纹。天啊，他怎么这么早就长皱纹了，那他是不是四十多岁就要白头发或者秃头了。但不管怎么样，在某天晚上，和卡拉格喝完酒散完步回到家中之后，内维尔又一次关掉灯进行了这个严肃的自我检视仪式，而结果是：

我的老天爷。他盯着镜子里的自己忍不住想道，我是不是真的太胖了。

于是第二天午饭的时候他犹豫了一下，在意大利面与胡萝卜蛋糕中扫了一圈，最终还是选择了玻璃架子上放着的鸡肉色拉。看得卡拉格眼珠子差点没掉出来两颗。

“你居然会吃草了？”

内维尔费了全身的力气才没翻他个白眼：“注意你的用词，是绿色食品。”

总之就是一切都很乱套，但一切又都在有条不紊地进行着。两个人还在互相继续踢皮球，调情的尺度越来越大，到了亨利开口威胁他们要把他俩的日常行为录下来发到pornhub上去示众的程度。最终，在一个宿命的星期五晚上，一周劳累工作的结束，美好周末的开始，两人又是办公室加班到最后走的两个人。内维尔瞥了一眼手边正在一边哼歌一边收拾公文包的卡拉格，眨了好几下眼，故意把手里的本子翻开好几遍又合上，假装是在检查什么事情，这样微妙的气氛持续了能有三十秒，就在内维尔以为自己终于要绷不住主动提出邀请时，卡拉格突然开口道：“你今晚有空吗？我想去你家。”

哦，日。

这是内维尔内心当时唯一的反应。

没有双关语。

两人像往常一样搭上地铁，像往常一样来到内维尔的家，卡拉格轻车熟路地拖鞋进门，如果这家有个狗子什么的此时也应该早就和他混熟了。内维尔今天穿了件白色的高领毛衫，看起来格外柔软，头发也松松的，完全是一副居家的温和模样。卡拉格则穿了件过于贴身的衬衫，还令人困惑地套了件马甲，并且在腰臀的地方有着让人失去形容词的修饰线条。空气里弥漫着肃杀的氛围，两个人大气都不敢出，在沙发旁边站了好久，才终于在面面相觑中反应过来。

内维尔赶紧伸出手：“你——你坐吧。我去给你拿点喝的，要啤酒吗？还是别的什么？”

“你有金汤力吗？”卡拉格寻思着得整点度数高的。

内维尔思考了一下：“等着，我去拿威士忌。”

喝酒好办事，是真的。尤其是考虑到他们俩的初吻就是发生在醉酒后的巴塞罗那酒店里，内维尔觉得此时更是应该借鉴之前的经验。

此时外面天早就黑了，内维尔认真地询问了卡拉格饿不饿，得到的回答是“不太饿”。内维尔估计他也不太饿——然后两人就一人一罐威士忌，在沙发上各自心怀鬼胎地喝了起来，大有不把自己喝到断片不停的架势。内维尔随手调到了正在放电影的频道，至于放的是啥电影，此时来讲都不重要了。内维尔没开灯，卡拉格也没要他开，两个人就接着唯一的电视光一边喝酒一边沉思，直到卡拉格终于受不了了，把威士忌往桌子上哐当一放，吓得内维尔差点呛死。就在内维尔连续不断的咳嗽和卡拉格坚定的眼神当中，卡拉格终于说了他这两个星期来最想说的一句话：

“我想和你上床。”

其实他可以说得委婉一点。或者在一个吻之后，用旖旎一点的方法说出来。不过没事，卡拉格很快就意识到了自己的问题，作为一个擅长知错就改的男人，他立刻用行动弥补了自己的过失。他拉过内维尔的胳膊就对着对方的脸吻了下去。

更正。

卡拉格伸出手去拉内维尔胳膊的一瞬间，对方已经双手捧起他的脸扑过来了。

电视上在放新版的捉鬼敢死队，卡拉格终于想起来了。伴随着电视屏幕里绿油油的怪物们被拿着各种仪器的女科学家轮番轰炸，从而发出的各种怪异粘腻的声响和惨叫声，卡拉格和内维尔已经在沙发上吻得难舍难分。内维尔的胳膊攀上了卡拉格的后背，紧紧地想要去抓住随便一块什么衣料，但是卡拉格选的这件衣服实在是不必要的紧，导致内维尔根本找不到一块可以用来抓住的布料，所以他的手指只能无助地在卡拉格光滑的马甲面料上抓弄着，同时另一只手想方设法地解开对方胸前的扣子。至于卡拉格就方便多了，内维尔柔软的毛线衫几乎就是为了这一刻而生的，他稍稍一抬手就两只手都滑进了内维尔的衣服里面，双手贴着他的身体一路上行，内维尔终于忍不住在接吻的空隙里发出了一声难耐的呻吟。到此时为止，谁都没停下来。

“等一下！”在两个人都差不多快要解开对方皮带的那一刻，内维尔才像个溺水患者一样从情欲的欲海里挣扎出来，推了推卡拉格的肩膀：“……卧室在楼上。”

圣洁的性交啊（Holy Fuck）。

卡拉格心领神会，两个人光速起身，考虑到提着裤子走路实在是有点好笑，于是干脆就一不做二不休扔在客厅里得了。从客厅到楼梯，从楼梯到卧室门口，内维尔几乎是一路闭着眼摸索着上了楼，除了没开灯之外，还有就是他俩都太忙着闭着眼接吻了，没有什么空去探看眼前的路。而在身体摔到床上的那一瞬间——内维尔甚至有了一种莫名其妙的实感。

卡拉格抬起头，他的头发已经全乱了，自己应该让他以后少擦点发胶来上班，因为他刘海这么散着的样子还真挺好看的——内维尔随便地胡思乱想道。但此时身上只剩下一件扣子几乎全开的衬衫的卡拉格却在沙哑着声音向他询问：“你家避孕套在哪儿？”

等等。

哦，不是，内维尔买避孕套了。事实上是，他对流程也一清二楚，没什么大问题，所以绝对不会出现两个人做到一半突然开始谷歌同性性交方法的这种尴尬又傻逼的局面。但这正是问题所在。

内维尔知道自己迟早都要面对这个问题的。

“Carra。”他突然沉吟了一下，“我有件事得告诉你。”

卡拉格皱起眉来，脸上忽然浮现出了关心的神色。

“你还好吗？”他伸出一只手去，却又不知道该放在哪儿似的，尴尬地停了一下，“我是说，如果你不想的话……”

“不——操，Jamie，你没看到我都硬了吗！我又不是十八岁小孩！”卡拉格这会儿不知道从哪儿冒出来的体贴对内维尔的精神状态可真是一点帮助也没有，他故作生气地捋了一把头发，实际上是为了掩饰自己紧张得要死的事实。

他努力呼吸了几下，试图让自己平静下来：“我要跟你说的是……”

“我从来……没有……干过这种事。”

黑暗之中，他居然还能看到卡拉格的眼睛肉眼可见的变大了。

“……和别的男的。”他决定自己还是加个修饰状语。

沉默在两人之间，危险地弥漫开来。

过了半晌，卡拉格才开口，声音里还有点被呛住的感觉：“等等——靠。你是说——”

“你是个处男，Neville？”

内维尔试图让自己看起来不那么失态，或者不理智。因此他抬起一只手，奋力地想要解释这个局面：“我没有——我没有机会和别的男人搞，好吧？我现在跟你说这个，也不是——也不是要表达什么，意思就是——我什么都没干过，你也不要指望我技术有多好，会什么花样——之类的！而且……”

“等等。”卡拉格忍不住抬手打断了他，“你真的什么都没干过？”

“如果自慰不算的话，是的。”卡拉格甚至能听见内维尔在黑暗之中咬后槽牙的声音。

卡拉格倒抽一口气，听得内维尔心里发毛。就在他想大声质问怎么了看不起处男吗并且在心里准备好了十万条能够立刻回击卡拉格的任何恶毒言语的反击，谁知道卡拉格又开口了，第一句就是：“我……真是没想到。”

内维尔懵了：“什么叫……没想到？”

“我不知道。我是说，你看起来就像会每三天就和不同男人搞的类型。”听卡拉格的语气，内维尔知道尽管他的表述有一些夸张，但本质是认真的。因此内维尔用大声的一句：“什么？”回应了他。

“你怎么会有这种想法？”

“我不知道！”卡拉格摊开手迷茫地说道，“你……我是说你……你看起来就像——很能搞的类型？”

这次轮到内维尔觉得自己眼珠子要脱落了。

“是你说没人会喜欢我的！”内维尔要尖叫了，“而且还是你说我瘦得像个瘾君子，会在半夜三更去偷咖啡店的面包吃。你还说我自负又傲慢，顶着一张谁都看不起的脸，你还——”

他说到一半突然说不下去了，因为他似乎看见卡拉格在用另一种惊恐的眼神看着他，然后内维尔才缓缓地放下手。气氛再度冷静下来，只是这一次的沉默，显得有点……微妙。

“你为什么全都记得？”卡拉格过了好久才开口，像是过了一个世纪。 

他在黑暗中轻声问道：“你居然记得所有的话？”

内维尔也不说话了，只是坐在黑暗里，怀里抱着不知道什么时候拽过来的枕头。房间里安静得能让他听见自己的呼吸声。

卡拉格又沉默了好一会儿：“我真的说了些不该说的话，不是吗？”

“没事的。”内维尔摇摇头，“我打了你。”

“还不止一次。”

“嗯。”他深吸了一口气，“所以我们扯平了。”

卡拉格轻笑了一声，但那听起来并不像笑就是了。

“但我没想到你居然都听进去了。我是说，天啊。”卡拉格皱起眉头，难以置信地望着他，“怎么会变成这样的？Gaz？”

内维尔沉默了三秒：“我也不知道。”

如果要再来一次的话，卡拉格想，自己可能还是会讨厌加里内维尔。他对那个男孩曾经的每一分恨意都是脚踏实地和真真实实的，而且他不因此而感到羞耻或者后悔，正如他知道那个男孩对自己的恶意一般。他知道哪怕让自己再经历一千遍自己的高中时代，他还是会选择“对加里内维尔保持恨意并敬而远之”这一选择，人类的情感可以很简单也很复杂，而他明确地明白，那种厌烦并不是假装出来的东西，或者单纯是幼稚的产物。

但正如哪怕是再来一千遍的话，他也会选择做同样的事情。他依然会选择在巴塞罗那的夜晚吻他，然后说我爱你。

就像他现在做的这样。

加里没预料到这个突如其来的吻，他一下子瑟缩了起来，然后整个人陷进了卡拉格的怀里。他双臂搭在对方的肩膀上，安静地收下了这个吻。这个吻缠绵了好一会儿才放开，内维尔轻声喘着气，看着一脸复杂情绪的卡拉格，突然莫名地笑了。

“你不需要觉得抱歉的。我是说，对，你说了好多傻逼混蛋话，但是那都是过去了，而且我也没吃亏——”

他永远也不会忘记他是如何在卡拉格又一次嘲笑他鼻子歪得像只老鼠之后，冲过去在对方的鼻子上狠狠地揍了一拳，导致卡拉格那个学期剩下的三个月都要带着鼻骨矫正器来上学。妈呀，现在想想还真的是好爽。

他和卡拉格从来都不是朋友，不管是于公于私。

“但是那是傻逼混蛋话，所以你不应该当真的。”卡拉格突然严肃了起来。

内维尔皱起眉头。

“而且你不应该为自己的身体感到不安。”卡拉格轻声说道，“……你长得挺好看的。”

这下内维尔瞪大了眼睛。

“你不用说这种话来安慰我的。”他梗着自己的自尊心说道，甚至有点哽咽了。

“我没有在安慰你——老天爷，如果你长得不好看我干嘛要喜欢你，我是什么，慈善机构吗？”

内维尔有时候想，明明是夸人的话，卡拉格为什么总能说得像是在气人一样。但是他依旧决定原谅他的措辞不善，只是比了个中指以示敬意。

“操你的，卡拉格。”

“是我操你，严格意义上来说。”

操——

内维尔突然想起来自己忘掉了什么。

这次的这个吻比之前温和但又热烈得多，卡拉格缓缓地把他推在床上，伸手拉开内维尔的床头柜一阵瞎摸，哐啷哐啷的声音听得内维尔都心慌，直到卡拉格终于从里面掏出了润滑剂和避孕套——他一边打开罐装液体的盖子，一边低着头问道：“你说你从来没和男人干过——就是说你自己在家干过，是吧？”

内维尔很想再给他一根中指。

“怎么样？”卡拉格继续问道，“好了，Gary，现在不是装纯情的时候，如果你想我们俩第一次两个人都爽到，最好还是坦诚比较好。

“你有道具什么的吗？”卡拉格没管内维尔过于不稳定的喘息声和发烫到难以描述的脸颊，继续进行着他的色情问话，“你想要拿出来用，还是……就我们两个？话说你买避孕套之前也不问我一下，均码不是我的号——”

内维尔吞了一口口水。

“就我们俩——他妈的，卡拉格你能不能快点——”

内维尔终于忍不住抢过卡拉格手里的避孕套包装帮他撕了开来。

大家都是成年人。内维尔想，装什么他妈十八岁小男孩啊。以及均码似乎是小了一点。帮卡拉格带避孕套的时候内维尔意识到这个问题了。

但除此之外，一切都进行得十分顺利，甚至可以说是过于顺利了。内维尔从扩张的时候就开始浑身发软，不停地抬腰磨蹭着卡拉格的手心和手腕。卡拉格低头在吻他耳垂的时候说了些什么，惹得内维尔鼻腔里发出一股呜咽般的声音，小腹处一阵发麻，性器的前端不断溢出浑浊的液体来。又过了一会儿，内维尔已经趴到了床单上，这姿势让他有点想起性交的野狗或者什么的——然后他更硬了。他双手扶着床头，承受着来自身后的撞击，卡拉格的短促的呻吟和喘息就在他的脑后，听得他耳根子发软。而后那人的吻忽地落了下来，细碎温柔地，贴着他的耳廓。

“你真好看，Gaz。”一个湿热的吻落在了内维尔的耳后，弄得内维尔的腰腹忽然一阵酥麻，“......尤其是现在这个样子。”

内维尔很想说点什么来回击他这句话，但他身体唯一的反应就是忽然收紧的后穴和被卡拉格顶得颤抖了的呜咽。

他紧紧抓着床板，好像是在抓住救命稻草一般。而卡拉格的手一只掐着他的腰，几乎要掐出青来了，另一只手则握住他的性器，熟练地上下撸动起来，让内维尔不禁怀疑对方在卧室里到底自己干了多少次这种事。但一切都不重要了，鉴于内维尔刚拥有了他人生中最爽的一次高潮。当卡拉格缓缓抽离他身体的时候，他甚至感觉自己的身体里仿佛留下了对方的形状，双腿合不拢地趴在床上呜咽着。

“操。”内维尔过了半天才开口，转过身到床的一边，一只手摸上卡拉格的脸，“我怎么没早点和你搞在一起？”

“因为你是个混蛋。”卡拉格闭着眼笑道，在被子底下掐了一下内维尔的屁股，“想去洗澡吗？”

内维尔推了他一下，用一副看死人的模样盯着他。

“一个好看的混蛋。”卡拉格立刻补了一句，“而且有个相当好的屁股。”

内维尔笑着把头埋在他胸口，腿蹭了蹭他的小腿——幸好他们还没年纪那么大，不用等上一个小时再来第二轮。

做爱一时爽，一直做爱一直爽。

 

 

又过了一个星期，亨利看着在办公室里拿文件夹和A4纸卷筒互相抽打对方屁股的卡拉格和内维尔，转过头去开始在公司网站上搜索“外派法国”等关键词。


End file.
